Good girls
by Alexa.B21
Summary: Las niñas buenas son niñas malas que no pueden ser pilladas OneShot dramoine basado en la canción de Good girls de 5sos


Draco POV.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando regresábamos con Blaise y Theo de la torre de astronomía después de estar disfrutando ahí de una botella de whisky de fuego. Los chicos iban unos pasos más adelante de mi por lo cual no vieron que una chica salía intentando pasar desapercibida de una de las aulas vacias. Esto por alguna razón me dió intriga de querer saber quién era porque no la reconocía . Les dije a los chicos que siguieran sin mi con la escusa de que iba a ir por ahí un rato, pero me fui atrás de la chica misteriosa que huía de la escena para descubrir quién era. Fui cuidadoso de no hacer mucho ruido al seguirla hasta lograr poder llegar a un ángulo que me permitiera ver quién era. Pero cuando lo logre me quedé tan impacto que ella se dió cuenta que le seguia y freno girandose al completo hacia mi. Era nada menos que la niña buena de Hogwarts, la preferida de Mcgonagall, sabionda y rata de biblioteca Granger. Me quedé en blanco por un momento con ella mirándome como si nada hasta que logre salir del shock diciéndole

\- Pero mira a quien encontramos diambulando por los pasillos, no puede ser cierto que tú estés a esta hora fuera, si todos saben que tú pasas las noches estudiando en tu habitación de prefecta perfecta.

Ella solo me veía sin expresión alguna dejándome decir lo que quisiera sin tomar ningún interés.

\- San Potter y la comadreja deben asumir que tu estás en tu cuarto y tú colandote por el castillo estando con alguien en una aula vacía , no creo que les guste eso, "muy niña buena". Estas últimas tres palabras al terminar lo que era mi monólogo le hizo sonreír de forma enigmática. Granger se fue acercando a mi, que me había quedado quieto sin razón alguna en vez de seguirle simplemente molestando como siempre lo hacía , pero es que algo en ella, está nueva faceta que estaba viendo me turbo por completo, dejando que ella se acerque tranquila a mi. Cuando se encontraba a unos centímetros de mi se acercó a mi oído diciéndome

\- Olvida lo que pensabas porque las chicas buenas son chicas malas que no pueden ser pilladas así que date la vuelta y olvida lo que viste porque las chicas buenas son chicas malas que no pueden ser pilladas.

Después de terminar de decirme eso se alejo de mi dejándome aún más perplejo de su comportamiento y viendo cómo solo se iba por el pasillo regresando solo una vez a mirar hacia atrás directo a mi, colocándose un dedo en señal de silencio y guiñándome un ojo antes de desaparecer completamente de mi vista.

Todo el camino de regreso a mi habitación no pude para de pensar lo fascinante de esta versión de Granger. Me repetía constantemente en mi mente que no le diría a nadie por el momento lo sucedido, no porque ella me lo haya dicho o porque me diera curiosidad e intriga ver de está forma al ratón de biblioteca, no, era simplemente para tener con que más molestarle, si eso solo por eso.

Al día siguiente decidí que iba a seguirle durante todo el día para poder saber con quién se encontraba. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y ya me estaba aburriendo de espiarla, ella solo era lo que ya sabía, la estudiante de buenas calificaciones, interesada en su superación personal y que todos juran que vive en la biblioteca porque si alguien le pregunta siempre dice que ahí le encontras como justo lo estaba diciendo a sus amigos antes de levantarse de la mesa y marcharse. Estuve a punto de rendirme y dejarla irse sin seguirle porque que podría hacer en la biblioteca. A esta altura creía que fue cosa de una sola noche que ocurrió o que en realidad el whisky me había afectado más de lo que pensaba y que era en vano seguir espiandola pero algo en su mirada al salir del salón me recordó como me veía ayer, una mirada intrépida que no le importaba que le estaba diciendo. Decidí rápidamente que iba a seguirle hasta la biblioteca y si ya no ocurría ahí nada interesante me olvidaría de todo y listo. Me levanté e inicie otra vez a seguirle de lejos apenas logrando divisarla. Ví que si entraba a la biblioteca efectivamente pero se dirigía a la parte de atrás de la habitación donde nadie mira, encontrándose con alguien y no para leer libros, de lo poco que podía distinguir en la oscuridad de la zona. Me aleje un poco porque tampoco quería espiar lo que fuera que hacían, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y al moverme topé con un gran libro que cayó haciéndose escuchar en toda el área. Tras el ruido Granger salió de inmediato logrando que ambos nos quedáramos viendo de frente. Una vez más me había quedado congelado por su mirada y la forma como se me acercaba cautelosamente colo ayer y me repetía al oído la misma frase

\- Olvida lo que pensabas porque las chicas buenas son chicas malas que no pueden ser pilladas así que una vez más date la vuelta y olvida lo que viste porque las chicas buenas son chicas malas que no pueden ser pilladas.

Luego simplemente se alejo sin importarle la persona adentro aún oculta o lo que yo tenía para decirle y eso sí que no! ¡No puede volver a irse teniendo la última palabra!

El día fue pasando mientras yo estaba en mi cuarto intentando hacer los deberes si lograrlo, pudiendo solo repetir una y mil veces lo que ella me dijo

\- Las chicas buenas son chicas malas. Eso no es posible. Porque eso significaría que ella es una chica buena que no ha sido pillada, pero yo le he pillado dos veces lo que le convertiría en una chica mala o no?

Mientras seguía con mis pensamientos llegó la hora de la cena y decidí que no podía dejar que ella se saliera con la suya teniendo la última palabra, creyendo que había derrotado a Draco Malfoy. ¡Jamás! Esta noche la enfrentaría.

Mientras comía intentaba no perderle de vista hasta que ví que se estaba levantando para salir una vez más totalmente sola. Fingiendo con mis amigos que no tenía más hambre, salí tras ella.

Se fue por los pasillos en los que nos encontramos ayer metiéndose una vez más en la misma aula vacía de la otra vez. Con toda mi confianza y adrenalina de poder descubrirle y demostrarle que aún Malfoy no se le deja sin decir él la última palabra, entre a toda prisa de un solo golpe. Pero una vez más me quedé totalmente sorprendido de lo que veía. Granger estaba sentada viéndome sentada en una de las más en dirección había la puerta, había estado esperando que entre como yo lo había hecho. La puerta se cerró detrás de mi que como se estaba volviendo normal en nuestros encuentros me había quedado congelado. Ella simplemente se levantó acercándose, su mirada fija en mi, se situo mucho más cerca que las otras veces lo había hecho y muy lentamente haciendo que mis neuronas no pudieran reaccionar me dijo en el oído

\- te dije que olvidaras lo que viste porque las chicas buenas son chicas malas que no pueden ser pilladas y tú lo has hecho ya dos veces, esta vez no te voy a dar lo opción de darte la vuelta y olvidar lo que viste porque ahora sí vas a recordar que las chicas buenas son chicas malas.

Después de esas últimas palabras mi cara demostraba claramente la confusión que sentía como ella pudo ver cuándo se alejo un poco de mi, lo cual no duró mucho ya que se volvió ha acercarse pero esta vez no para juntar sus labios a mi oído, si no para unirlos a mis labios en un gran beso...

Más tarde salimos de esa aula cada uno para dirigirse por su camino. Ella solo se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa pícara y colocando una vez más su dedo en los labios en señal de silencio como la anterior noche pero estabas no dejándome perplejo si no sacándome una sonrisa similar a la de ella. Mientras caminaba tenía el pensamiento claro de que aunque me cueste darle la razón a Hermione ... Las chicas buenas son las mejores chicas malas.


End file.
